Know the Pieces Fit
by That's LEON
Summary: Zack still has hope, if only because it's too hard for him to accept that Cloud might never get better. Pregame.


**Know the Pieces Fit  
**_Toothpaste Addict_

* * *

**A/N: **I've had a lot of love for this pairing for a long time, but I never wrote it because I didn't trust myself to do Zack justice. But I was playing Disc 2 recently, and the mercenary flashback got me going ;w;

Anyway, this was inspired by about 2 lines from the song **Schism** by Tool. (Go watch the music video, it's fucking trippy.)

Also, for the record, I have not played CC, so my fics do not match up with anything that happens in that game. I will play it eventually, but I don't think it will really influence my perception of canon. FF7 is kind of set in stone for me. Sorry if you think that's... snobby of me, or something. There seems to be a lot of animosity towards the oldfags in this fandom lately. D:?

* * *

--

--

"Just a little farther, kiddo," he breathes, as he sets the barely-conscious boy against the wall of the shallow cave. He pulls the sword from his back, keeping it close at hand as he slumps down on the chilled stone floor across from the other. "Those Zolems are annoying little shits, aren't they?" He chuckles, trying to rub off the streak of dark blood on his jaw.

It's storming outside. The wind howls loudly, never quite reaching the two boys in the cave. Lightning illuminates the sky and thunder rolls directly over them like a freight train. But for all his highly enhanced sensory capabilities, Zack is oblivious to any sense of discomfort. There was a time when it would've struck him as funny, how they could do that just by putting mako in his blood. Not much strikes him as funny now, regardless of the facade he puts up for his friend.

"C'mere, Cloud," he murmurs, hoisting the boy off of the ground with no effort whatsoever and laying him down carefully. He joins his friend on the floor of the cave, pulling the dazed blond into his arms protectively.

Cloud's mako eyes are glazed over, his pupils dilated dangerously to the point that Zack can barely see a ring of blue around them, but the older boy's smile never falters. If Cloud is in there somewhere--if somehow, he can actually see through that shattered gaze--then Zack doesn't want the blond to see him frown. He's exhausted on the inside, but if the blond is still holding on, Zack won't discourage him by letting the boy see the wear he's is taking.

If?

He feels the disarming clench in his chest and he wonders if this is what resignation feels like. _If _Cloud is still holding on? _IF?_

He tightens his grip on young blond fiercely, the unfamiliar feelings of self-loathing and uncertainty hovering too close for comfort. He doesn't doubt Cloud. He won't. He'll die before he does. He knows Cloud is still in there somewhere. He knows because he's witnessed this from the very beginning. He was there when Cloud shattered into a million pieces. He watched as the pieces fell away, leaving the younger boy's mind a wasteland.

There's still hope. There has to be. Something that started out as a whole can't just _splinter_ like this. Not permanently.

He nuzzles the blond's drooping spikes, effectively distracting himself from the burning sensation in his eyes. "We'll be in Midgar soon, promise," he says brightly. "Three days at most. Then we get our happily ever after." He hugs the younger boy tightly, seeking reassurance that Cloud is still there. But the dread in his gut only deepens at the feeling of the corpse-like body lying unresponsive in his arms. Pulling back, he looks into the fogged mako eyes that are staring straight ahead. The sight breaks his heart but he gives the young blond his most reassuring smile, lightly ruffling the golden locks of hair as something inside of him turns to ice.

"Once we get there, we'll fix you up," he continues. "But you should get to sleep, we've got a long hike tomorrow." He tries his best to ignore the knowledge that he'll be carrying the younger boy the entire way. It's not a burden for him, but knowing that Cloud can barely even sit up on his own makes his blood boil with rage. Those bastards...

He doesn't let the resentment show, lest Cloud thinks its directed at him. The last thing he wants is for Cloud to withdraw any further.

"Just hang in there," he says, wondering how many times he's spoken those god-forsaken words this past year. Feeling like a broken record, he forces himself not to wonder if Cloud can even hear him. He won't lose faith, he tells himself, as he holds the other boy close in the darkness. "Whatever's going on in there--" he touches his forehead against the other's "--in here, fight it. I'm here for you, all right?" He pulls the blond in so the younger boy's head is resting against his shoulder. "Always will be, and I want it that way, so don't you dare give up."

The blond boy stirs slightly, and Zack's pulse leaps. "Cloud?" He feels the trooper's lips moving soundlessly against the crook of his neck and pulls back far enough to look at him.

"What was that, Cloud?" he urges softly, his throat constricting. He can see the puzzled look in Cloud's eyes as the younger boy struggles to put two pieces together and recover his wits. Any two will suffice. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, but slowly, it comes to him.

"Z... zack," he chokes out finally, his voice hoarse from unuse.

The lieutenant's violet eyes shine with pride, a heartfelt smile of relief crossing his features at the brief sign of coherency that passes the blond's lips. This is what he's fighting for. This boy.

That's all he needs to keep going.

--

_I know the pieces fit._

_I know the pieces fit._

_I know the pieces fit._

--

* * *

**A/N: **Critique would be great, as I plan to write more of these two.

EDIT - sorry for the reupload, submissions always go wrong for me XD


End file.
